An edge connector of the above type is required for transferring differential signal voltages from a mother board to a daughter board by means of numerous electric contacts, wherein a shielding is provided to both sides of the contact pairs.
Prior inventions in this field pertained to shielded connectors, in which an insulating housing for accommodating the electric contacts is surrounded by an electrically conductive folded and/or bent sheet-metal housing.